1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a basketball backboard apparatus, and more particularly to a backboard which has a novel sandwich construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various backboard constructions have been provided in the prior art for use in mounting a basketball goal for the game of basketball. The vast majority of such prior art devices have comprised simple, unitary backboards of wood, metal or plastic composition. It is particularly desirable in the game of basketball to provide a backboard which is aesthetically pleasing, durable, and having a strength and resilience to give a proper feel during the game. However, certain prior art backboards such as those of a unitary wood construction or certain other materials may not have the proper feel or give the proper bounce to the basketball during use. Other backboards may not have the desired appearance or sound during use.
Examples of typical backboards provided in the prior art are the following. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,363, issued to Gross on Jan. 20, 1931, there is disclosed a wooden basketball backboard having a sheet metal casing which is soldered at the edges. A wooden laminated backboard with canvas and glass material secured thereto is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,879, issued to Gross on Nov. 26, 1929. A variety of other basketball backboards have been proposed which are simply of a unitary metal construction. Examples of such prior art backboards are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,743, issued to Salsich on June 22, 1976; 3,233,897, issued to Sheets on Feb. 8, 1966; 2,363,634, issued to Albach et al. on Nov. 28, 1944; 1,702,510, issued to Jones on Feb. 19, 1929; 2,379,572, issued to Gibson on July 3, 1945; and 1,680,287, issued to Evans on Aug. 14, 1928. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,860, issued to Ebstein et al. on Feb. 1, 1977, which patent also discloses the feature of having bolts received through notches in the mounting brackets to promote the quick mounting and removal of the backboard.